User talk:The Everlasting
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Transcendent Angel Physiology page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 23:09, July 7, 2015 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:25, May 18, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:52, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Cya around :D o/ Imouto 01:31, November 16, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) poke poke :p Imouto 00:21, November 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) The Crystal World is connected to every world and reality, as each of the crystals that exist are connected to each of the countless planets and each of the planets is a world that each final fantasy takes place in (and considering the number of characters from other final fantasy games that appear in 9 this is pretty much canon,) None of the final fantasy games ever go back to the beginning of time except 9, making it the origin point for the final fantasy franchise. If the crystal of origin was destroyed there would be no final fantasy, as no game could or would exist. As it would wipe out all of existence (not merely the reality of 9, but literally existence as a whole, which includes every game). Its basically right there in black and white. The crystal of origin is confirmed to be the origin point for everything, not simply the universe but everything period. This also confirmed in game in final fantasy dissidia, as the crystal world and memoria are locations there and they are connected to the memories of everything. So yes, memoria is and always has been the source of all memories for everything in the final fantasy franchise.SageM (talk) 23:30, June 3, 2018 (UTC)SageM Also consider that final fantasy 9 literally contains not just bosses but characters from every final fantasy up to that point. Final fantasy 9 is connected to every game in the franchise up the point, just how many characters are not only referenced but actually appear as themselves and confirm that the game is connected to all the other games. Seriously if you haven't realized it yet, then you need to play the game all over again because you apparently missed out on everything that actually happened and is confirmed in game.SageM (talk) 23:36, June 3, 2018 (UTC)SageM "The Crystal World is connected to every world and reality, as each of the crystals that exist are connected to each of the countless planets and each of the planets is a world that each final fantasy takes place in (and considering the number of characters from other final fantasy games that appear in 9 this is pretty much canon,)" This is absolute, pure and simple headcanon. Final Fantasy games each take place in separate universes, not planets. Also, even if you take this interpretation, it's still only a universe, not an "omniverse". "The crystal of origin is confirmed to be the origin point for everything, not simply the universe but everything period." Never stated. I looked through all the dialogue in both Memoria and the Crystal World, and that is never said. The closest is Kuja saying it would be that destroying the Crystal would destroy "Gaia, Terra, the universe, everything...", which, given the phrasing, is him referring to the totality of the existence as he understands it. Kuja has no knowledge of alternate universes and he's visibly meaning "everything" in a sense of finality, that it's going to destroy the universe and that's that (And mind you, that's also what dialogue between Garland and Zidane implies). "This also confirmed in game in final fantasy dissidia, as the crystal world and memoria are locations there and they are connected to the memories of everything." Dissidia 012 states that the stages are there because of Shinryu using the gateways to have World B be influenced by the memories of those worlds ("The door to the Rift made its mark in this realm by leaving gateways to other realms. Some among the summoned have begun taking control of these gateways. Shinryu attracts the gateways, which in turn are influenced by memories in the realms." - Report 15). It is not because "Memoria is now connected to the memories of this realm". "Also consider that final fantasy 9 literally contains not just bosses but characters from every final fantasy up to that point." You clearly don't understand the definition of a cameo. Seriously. Final Fantasy loves reusing bosses and enemies to keep a consistent usage of them, there is zero relation between, say, the Guardians of Terra and the Four Fiends. "Seriously if you haven't realized it yet, then you need to play the game all over again because you apparently missed out on everything that actually happened and is confirmed in game." First, this is not at all relevant to your argument. Second, you're not providing any backing or source to what you say, you're just saying it as if it's fact, and I have looked through the game again, and nothing you are saying is ever said in the game. Sorry, but it is not an "omniverse" nor is Memoria tied to the entire Final Fantasy multiverse. The Everlasting (talk) 23:55, June 3, 2018 (UTC) But, whatever, this won't go anywhere. Just do as you will. The Everlasting (talk) 00:02, June 4, 2018 (UTC) Endless Dream already exists, as for the other powers I still have a few others to make first before I get to them.SageM (talk) 01:07, June 4, 2018 (UTC)SageM I see. But that doesn't answer what the others are as I asked them, lol. What powers anyway? The Everlasting (talk) 01:09, June 4, 2018 (UTC) About 6 or 7 other powers that I posted on Kuo's talk page. As for those powers on my to be made list I have to go through and double check what users I had for them first before make them.SageM (talk) 02:43, June 4, 2018 (UTC)SageM Meta Age Manipulation allows you to manipulate the age of anything, including things such as amortals, concepts, phenomena, and countless other things, including things that don't or can't age like immutable beings or forces The basic idea comes from Father Time from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, who has hourglasses that control the age and lifespan of everything in existence....including Grim himself (who shouldn't even have an hourglass given that he isn't even alive). Metathymesia is the ultimate version of Panmesia, as it allows the user to not only remember everything, but even remember things that have be erased from existence, things that happened in different timelines or parallel worlds, remember things that haven't happened yet, and much more. While users of Panmesia can remember everything their are still some limits to their recollection, as they cannot remeber things that have erased from existence for one thing, and remembering everything doesn't include things like genetic memories or dream memories (if you remembered every dream you ever had your brains capacity for memory storage would be completely full before you even reached the age of 10).SageM (talk) 03:14, June 4, 2018 (UTC)SageM Existence Distortion allows the user to distort everything, everywhere, everywhen, everyhow. Basically your distorting existence/creation itself. The idea comes from Star Trek and the episode featuring The Alternative Warp, which distorted everything, everywhere in creation, leading to existence itself briefly winking out. Its like Distortion Manipulation on steroids. Since there are some things Distortion Manipulation doesn't or can't distort As for Totality Recreation I have to double check which users I had for that one.SageM (talk) 22:13, June 5, 2018 (UTC)SageM Noein is the user I had for Totality Recreation, since that was basically his entire goal and his only reason for existing. He planned to absorb/consume absolutely everything, anything and nothing into himself and recreate the totality of existence from scratch.SageM (talk) 22:38, June 5, 2018 (UTC)SageM Emptiness Inducement basically empties the person of everything that defines their identity, emotions, self-identity, consciousness, etc. pretty much leaving the users mind and consciousness a blank slate. In a mental sense they die because there is nothing in their minds anymore. Think of it as more of literal version of inducing loneliness inside a person. Immunity Field Projection is basically the users immune system projected outward as a field or aura. In a sense they can't fight off disease before it even reaches their body. Think of like airborne antibodies. As for the other two powers I have research them again in my history before I can give you an answer.SageM (talk) 01:53, June 6, 2018 (UTC)SageM this should explain it. The Nameless Mist created Yog-Sothoth, which contains and is essentially everything including Azathoth. Yog-sothoth is basically Azathoths dream which he himself exists inside of (though if he wakes up that would no longer be the case). However the Nameless Mist transcends Yog-Sothoth which contains everything including Azathoth, since thats the case it would mean that he transcends the dream that all things exist including the creator of all of it. That makes him very complex, because that would mean he is equal or greater then Azathoth and yet at the time the rules say that nothing can be greater then Azathoth. How do you define something that transcends all of creation and its very creator, and yet shouldn't be able to because it defeats the very logic behind the main Outer God? He is beyond everything and totally boundless to everything, and yet the logic says that he isn't and can't be. Absolutely everything, including all of the countless Outer Gods, infinite realities, dimensions, multiverses, omniverses, the whole of creation/existence are said to be simply parts of Yog-Sothoth, its the canvas and background that everything is in and Azathoth himself is inside that canvas (as he has to be inside his own dream in order to dream it) Now the Nameless Mist created that very canvas, which means that it is beyond it and outside of it, including the very being the dreamed it and exists inside of it. So Azathoth created something that is beyond him in scope and power, and yet he couldn't have because it defeats the purpose of his Omnipotence. He is both part of the dream and dreamer and yet not part of the dream/dreamer because he transcends the dream itself, which is Yog-Sothoth. It says that nothing but the awakening of Azathoth would be able to deal with Yog-Sothoth, and yet the Nameless Mist effortlessly created it, transcends it and likely controls it. And since Azathoth is inside of and part of the dream that Yog-Sothoth represents, it would mean that when the Nameless Mist controls Yog-Sothoth he is also controlling Azathoth at the same time. Does that explain it?SageM (talk) 20:56, July 18, 2018 (UTC)SageM His very existence and nature is self-conflicting (both in-universe and out) and creates more contradictions/paradoxes then I can possibly hope to ever list.SageM (talk) 21:01, July 18, 2018 (UTC)SageM He created everything and everyone and yet he didn't. He is above and beyond everything and everyone and yet he still isn't. How can you even comprehend or define something like that?SageM (talk) 21:04, July 18, 2018 (UTC)SageM